


Virgil Fixes Shit

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Drabble, Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck yall for being mean to my SON, Gen, Logan being an asshole tag is now banned UwU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Virgil include Logan in on the court case





	Virgil Fixes Shit

Virgil frowns as he peers at Logan, placed at the back of the room with a somber glare. The Anxious side can tell that he’s absolutely  _ fuming _ about this, the only one close enough to see the glare. He turns to Roman, calling out, “Hey, don’t go assigning people! Put Logan with me in the jury!” 

 

Roman raises a brow. “But-” 

 

“Not putting Logan in with the jury and excluding him is just like you having the opportunity to be in, I don’t know, _ Hamilton, _ but instead getting excluded to stagehand because the others  _ ‘already have their roles,’ _ despite nothing being set in stone. Put Logan with me!” He’s not being harsh, he’s being  _ logical. _ The two had stayed up together for nights upon nights, anxiety pushing on logic,  _ Anxiety _ pushing on  _ Logic. _ The two were far from that close, of course, but they were at least somewhat close. They were close enough that Virgil knew that his exclusion here would lead to lots of unbridled anger later on. 

 

“Fine, fine,” Roman feigns, tapping the gavel against the little placeholder, the other left-brained side flopping in beside Virgil, the seat next to him now occupied by the logical side. “Now, can we get on with this?” 

 

Logan turns to Virgil as the bickering starts up once again. He quietly supplies a, “Thank you,” to the side currently focused on Deceit attempting to make a case. 

 

Virgil shrugs half-heartedly. “I kept getting left out in the beginning, Logan. You shouldn’t have to be left out, too.” He quirks a smirk-like smile that Logan’s so used to seeing, something the others aren’t exactly. It was like the gentle smiles they saw when it was far too early in the morning and Thomas would just be barely functioning, Remy tapping his foot, annoyed at the three boys still awake. Sometimes, Roman would be away then, too, puffing out idea after idea, never writing them down and consequently forgetting them after Remy finally got them into bed. 

 

The two begin to fully listen to the case, comforted by each others’ presences much more than they wanted to let on. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all need to leave my son the fuck alone and start treating him better or I swear I'll steal your fucking toes and I'll piss Your pants. Let Logan be fucking happy. he would have been the best to be on the damn jury and we all know it. Stop denying my Son happiness---
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
